List of JavaScript enhancements
''Note: Please visit the help page for more information on how to use JavaScript and CSS on your wiki.'' This is a list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. User tools These scripts improve the efficiency of wiki organization and maintenance tasks and are for personal use only. *AjaxDelete — Allows the deletion of pages without leaving the current page. *AjaxDiff — Brings up diffs using ajax while remaining on the Special:WikiActivity. *AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so they can be patrolled without leaving the current page. *AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that hides redirects when selected. *CacheCheck — Crosses out resolved entries on cached special pages. *Less — Adds LESS support to wikis. *QuickIW — Adds interwiki easily and quick. *QuickComments (es) (fr) — Adds quick delete and block button below comments on Special:WikiActivity. *QuickDiff — Allows diff links to be quickly viewed without leaving the current page. *Quick Management — Adds a quick management button to the user contributions page. *QuickThreads — Adds a quick remove button below thread answers on Special:WikiActivity. *QuickTools (es) — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a tidy drop down menu for ease of use. *QuickToolsv2 — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a UI for easy use. Improved version of QuickTools. *RecentChangesMultiple — Allows the viewing of Special:RecentChanges from multiple wikis on a single page. *ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. *WHAM (pl) — Adds vandalism prevention tools to a user's contributions page. Page and file management These scripts are for managing the files and pages on a wiki; including deletion, creation, uploading, and moving. General *AjaxBatchDelete (es) — Allows for multiple deletion of pages. *AnswersNoDeleteLink — Eliminates the delete link in certain cases on Answers wikis. *CategoryRenameAuto-update — Moves categories while fixing them on pages. *DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. *DynamicImages — Animates resized gif thumbs, and enlarges small svg files. *FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. *FileUsageAuto-update — Allows file links to be updated across all pages during the renaming process. *FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. *FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. *ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. *MassProtect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass (un)protected. *MassRename — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass renamed. *MassRenameRevert — Batch open revert links on the page move log. *Nuke — Reverse engineered version of the extension with the same name that mass delete pages from recent changes or a user's contributions. *PageRenameAuto-update — Allows page links to be updated across all pages during the renaming process. *PowerPageMaker — Provides a more efficient interface for creating new pages. Personal use only *AutoEditPages — Auto-edit pages and add them some contents. *FastDelete — Allows one click deletion of any page. *MarkForDeletion — Automatically adds Template:Delete to a page to quickly mark it for deletion. *MultiUpload — Allows multiple files to be uploaded directly from the file open box. *NoImageLightbox — Disables the popup lightbox module that appears when selecting an image and instead directs immediately to the file page. *OldFilePages — Changes file pages to the old non-tabbed style with some enhancements. *PageMakerPro — Provides a more efficient interface for creating new pages. *QuickDelete — Deletes all pages in a specified category on confirmation. Site-wide only *ExternalImageLoader — Allows users to embed external images onto pages without having to be uploaded. Site enhancements These scripts add new features (or fix broken ones) and are safe to use in your site-wide Wiki script files. Some of these can also be used personally but most are only useful when installed into the Wiki itself. * AddRailModule — Adds a custom module to your wiki's Wikia Rail. * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refresh recent changes and watchlist. * AnswersHistoryButton and AnswersSearchLink — Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * BotoneraPopups — Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * CleanWantedFiles — Automatically remove broken file links on pages using . * ClearSandbox — Allows clearing sandboxes with one click. * ContribsLink — Adds a link to your contributions page from the drop-down menu in the top-right corner. * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Wikia banner. * Flags — Allows embedding flags of certain countries into page content without having to upload flag images. * HeaderLinks — Adds an icon to headers for quick linking. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * LastEdited — Adds last edited details to the page. * PurgeBlogs — Adds cache-purging to the blog index. * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to the current page. * RedirectManagement — Resolves and automatically. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (). (Like Wikipedia) * SaveKey — Enables saving pages by pressing Ctrl+S or Command+S * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button for switching from Oasis to monobook and mobile skin and vice versa. * SpoilerAlert — Alerts the user about spoilers information in specific pages. * SteamBox — Adds a dynamically generated steam profile to any page. * ThreadIndicator — Adds an image (or plain text) next to threads in the forums, indicating their status of being highlighted or closed. * Tooltips — Adds tooltips with plain text or parsable contents that show up when hovered over certain elements. * Voice Output — adds page read-outs. * WikiaNotification — Adds custom notifications. Editing tools These tools are made to make page editing easier. General *AjaxRedirect — Adds a button to the page edit drop-down menu to quickly redirect the current page. *AjaxTemplate — Allows template content to be easily added to a page. *AnswersEditButton — Adds an edit button to the Wikia bar on Answers wikis. *EditIntroButton — Adds an edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. *Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. *MassCategorization — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass (de)categorized. *MassNullEdit — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass null edited. *MassRedirect — Adds a button to the "My Tools" menu (or toolbox in Monobook) to list pages to be mass redirected. *NullEditButton — Adds a simple button to null edit the current page. *Standard Edit Summary — Adds a dropdown list of predefined edit summaries. Personal use only *AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. *AnchoredRollback — Perform rollbacks without changing location. *CodeEditorSwitch — Allows the user to use the VisualEditor for regular pages and the Classic editor for code pages. *FindAndReplace (vi)— Displays a rail module to make replacements in editing textarea. *Linksweeper — Cleans up links from all pages containing them. *Rollback — Perform rollbacks without being in the usergroup. *NoVEEdit — Converts direct Visual Editor links to load the regular editor instead. User management These tools are for user management. General *AjaxBlock — Allows blocking users without leaving the current page. *ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins. *ListUsers — Lists users of various user groups of the wiki. *MarkBlocked — Strikes out usernames that have been blocked. *MassBlock — Batch block listed users. *MassUserRights — Batch promote/demote listed users. *MessageBlock — Sends a message to blocked user to inform him about the block. *RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. Note that the installation procedures are different. *User Rights Reasons Dropdown — Adds a dropdown menu for reasons to . *UserRightsRecord — Displays a list of users who have been in groups along with the dates and durations. Personal use only *CatNav — Visually lists pages by category combinations. *Message — Allows you to message multiple users at once. Site-wide only *HighlightUsers — Customizable script for changing link colors for certain groups or users. *MessageWallUserTags — Add a customizable "tag" to names which appear at the top of Message Wall posts from specified users. *TopEditors — Inserts a list of the users with the most edits in the specified time (and other options). *UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. *ProfileTags – Profile Tags is a script that can replace, remove, modify and rearrange the tags on User pages (the "Founder", "Admin", "Blocked", etc. tags that appear next to user's names in their masthead) Talk tools These tools are for enhancing talk pages, forums and comments. General *AjaxCommentDelete — Allows deletion of comments without leaving the page. *AjaxThreadDelete — Allows deletion of threads/thread replies. *AnswersTalkButton — Adds a talk page button to the Wikia bar on Answers Wikis. *Thread Inspection — Provides options to view, edit and delete thread comments, including removed comments. *ViewRemoved — Allows you to easily view removed messages from threads. *ViewRemovedAlways — Allows you to always view removed messages from threads (not hidden Personal use only *RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. *Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts Site-wide only *ArchiveBoards — Turn forum boards of your choosing into complete archives that cannot accept new threads, nor allow existing threads to be replied to. *ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. *DisableBotMessageWalls — Prevents users from posting on bot message walls. *HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the Wikia Rail (right side bar with ads/Recent Activity/etc). It also lets you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor, and to make every page 200px wider than the default. *LockForums — Automatically disables replying on old forums on new forum boards. *LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts *SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. *WallGreetingButton — Adds a button to the top of Message Walls that allows you to easily edit the top "greeting" area. Oasis skin enhancements These scripts are for adding features to the Oasis skin. General *AnswersAskAutocomplete – Adds the autocomplete feature to the Ask box in answers wikis. *AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. *BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — It adds an arrow/button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. *CustomGalleryButton — Allows customization of the button which appears below galleries. *FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. *HideActivity — Hides content on "Special:Wikiactivity". *SearchSuggest — Adds suggestions to the fulltext search. *TwitterFollowButton — Allows users to embed Twitter follow buttons. *VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor. *YouTubeButton — Enables the use of YouTube subscribe buttons. Personal use only *AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. *HideAdminDashboard — Hides AdminDashboard elements of special pages when viewing them as an admin. * ImprovedFooter — Improves the design of the global Fandom footer *Novasis14 — Smoothly hides the top wikia navigation bar when unused. *RelocateEditDiscussionButtons — Relocates edit and talk page buttons to their former places in Oasis. *WikiaNavBarHider — Modifies the Wikia Navigation Bar. * — Makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully editable Site-wide only *AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. *SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. *ExtendedNavigation — Adds support for fourth- and fifth-level navigation to the menu bar. Chat extensions category = Chat Scripts allowcachedresults = true Translations *!kick/pl *ChatImages/pl *WordFilter/es Site integration These scripts are for interfacing with other sites. *ApesterIntegrator — Adds ability to embed Apester Polls. *AudioIntegrator — Adds audio from several sources. *DiscordIntegrator — Displays a widget of a Discord server into the sidebar or in the content *Facebook — Adds a Like Button for a linked Facebook article. *Freenode IRC — different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode. *LinkedinSupport — Provides a share button for Linkedin. *PlusOneButton — Provides a share button for Google +. *RSS — good for mirroring a blog on your site *Translator — hooks into Google Translate *TumblrShare — Provides a share button for Tumblr. *VevoEmbedder — Adds Vevo Videos. *VideoIntegrator — Adds videos from about a dozen sources. *YouTubeModal — Allows watching YouTube videos without going to a new page Development tools These tools help in development of other scripts. Editing tools These should only be installed for individual users: *AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs script (JS/CSS) pages that contain magic invisible bugs. *APICall — Gives you better access to API requests. *Code — JavaScript and CSS code editor. *PortableCSSPad — Portable pad for writing or copy/pasting CSS rules in, with live-updating and other features to supplement Firebug/developer tools. *TabKeyInserter — Enables usage of key on code pages (.js/.css) *UnsafeScripts — Re-enables user scripts on MediaWiki:Common.js and so on. Wikia libraries Libraries that were expressly written for Wikia. They are wiki-wide only: *Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Wikia *Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface *Verbatim — provides verbatim'ed code with an alternative to $(document).ready() *wikiMod — Javascript library for extending both the main wiki, and the mobile wiki. Dependencies These provide common pre-built components for other scripts. They are either wiki-wide or user-level depending on what uses them. If a wiki-wide script uses them, then they are installed wiki-wide. If they're only used by user scripts, they are user installed: *Loadables — Provides Javascript libraries *ShareMenu — Provides a menu for other scripts to put buttons, such as share buttons. Non-recommended installations . (Deprecated: You should preferably use the mw-collapsible class instead) *DISPLAYTITLE — Template that allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. The built-in DISPLAYTITLE magic word can now allow any title to be used, so JS is no longer needed. *EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. *MiniComplete — Adds autocomplete functionality to various textareas. As of 30 September, 2015, this is available in the Wikia software by default. *OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. *OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. *OrkutShare — Provides a share button for Orkut. Discontinued due to Orkut being shut down. *Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. *SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. Doesn't work on the new global header, which the search box was moved to. *ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. *TwittWidget *UserBadges — Replaced with UserTags. *Voice Dictation — adds vocal dictation to simple text boxes in wikis. Unmaintained These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. *ChatSideRail — this extension was never finished *Iconi — Never finished *Schema — relied on a feature no longer usable. *StarRatings — has not been in active development since 2012-12-21 Beta scripts These scripts usually work, but are still being developed. They should not be installed wiki-wide. *ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. *PinterestModule }} Expanded list See also *JavaScript Cookbook: If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. *List of Lua Modules: A list of Lua modules. Category:JavaScript Category:JavaScript/Oasis Category:JavaScript/Monobook